Todo en la tarde de oro
by Annabeth-Cyone
Summary: Habían veces en las que quería rendirse. Los años se hacían cada vez más largos y sentía que no resistiría. Pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos recordaba la sonrisa de ambos y se daba la fuerza y ánimos que necesitaba. Esperaría todos los años que faltaran para reunirse con Oz y la coneja de nuevo. [OzxGilxAlice]


**Notas: Spoilers del final del manga.**

**Disclaimer: Todo de Jun-sensei.**

* * *

"Y ahora que el relato toca a su fin,

también el timón nos guía de vuelta al hogar;

alegre tripulación, bajo el sol que se pone.

¡Alicia! Recibe este cuento infantil

y deposítalo con mano amable

allí donde descansan los sueños de la niñez

entrelazados en mística guirnalda de la memoria"

_All_ _in the golden afternoon – Lewis Carroll_

* * *

Había pasado tanto tiempo que le era difícil recordarlo.

Pero podía, sin embargo. La escena seguía clara en su memoria, negándose a desaparecer completamente de su cabeza. En aquella lúgubre noche que se negó a perder a Oz y a la coneja, y gritando con todas sus fuerzas, juró que esperaría por ellos el tiempo que fuese necesario. Porque ya lo había hecho durante diez años por Oz, cien más no serían nada para él.

_"__¡Wow, 100 años! ¡Eres increíble, Gil! No te diré adiós entonces, sino ¡hasta luego!"._

Y después se habían ido; con sus mejillas sonrosadas a causa del llanto, entrelazaron sus manos heridas y con una última sonrisa en sus rostros de querubines, se despidieron de él alegremente.

Ambos desaparecieron, y con eso, también una parte suya.

Oz no era simplemente su maestro al que le prometió lealtad; era su amigo. Ese que le tomaba de la mano y lo levantaba cada vez que se tropezaba. Aquel que le respondía despreocupadamente y siempre quería alegrarlo con su sonrisa resplandeciente. Él había sido su motivo para seguir adelante cuando era un niño huérfano y la razón de su felicidad cuando regresó diez años después.

No se arrepentía de esperarlo, y ansiaba el día en que volverían a verse.

—Nunca te juzgaría por tus decisiones—Sharon le había dicho tranquilamente, una tarde en la que ambos tomaban té en su mansión, varios años después de lo sucedido en el abismo—. Una vez me dijiste que no podías llorar si tu maestro no lo hacía primero. En ese momento creí que no entendías del todo a Oz… pero ahora eres diferente. Lloras y ríes cuando quieres hacerlo. Tomas las decisiones porque es lo quieres para ti, no para otra persona. Oz estará muy orgulloso cuando regrese.

Él se había sonrojado tanto que ella no pudo evitar reír sonoramente. Desde que estaba embarazada estaba más risueña que nunca, aunque su temperamento también podía ser peligroso en ciertos momentos.

—Además—prosiguió ella después de un cálido silencio, una sonrisa melancólica apareciendo en sus labios de durazno—, me alegra que tú finalmente la hayas aceptado.

Sinceramente, ni siquiera él sabía muy bien cómo pasó.

La odiaba al principio, en serio lo hacía. Por hacer un contrato con Oz y siempre llevarlo a lugares que arriesgaban su vida. La detestaba cuando cogía a su maestro como si fuera un objeto y lo proclamaba como de su propiedad ante todo el mundo. Alice era tan irritante que a veces sólo quería estrangularla.

_"__¡Vamos cabeza de algas! ¡Palmea mi cabeza de nuevo!"._

En un inicio lo hizo por Oz.

Intentó darle una oportunidad sólo porque sabía que era importante para su amigo. Fue complicado soportarla y los insultos nunca desaparecían, pero eso último era más una rutina diaria que ambos compartían.

Gilbert se dedicaba a alimentarla cada vez que se quejaba y la protegía cuando estaban en peligro. No tenerla a su alrededor comenzó a ser extraño, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que se acostumbrara a verla caminar sólo con una larga camisa blanca. Entendía que Alice era una niña que veía las cosas de manera diferente, y tanto Oz como él se la pasaban cuidándola y enseñándole las cosas que no comprendía.

Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que Alice se había vuelto especial para él. Quizás no de la misma forma en que Oz la quería, pero para Gil—aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta—, Alice era un miembro importante de su pequeña familia.

Cerró los ojos un momento, arrodillándose frente a la tumba de Lacie e ignorando el sentimiento de debilidad que su cuerpo tenía. El lugar no había cambiado, el campo de flores y el gigantesco árbol seguían intactos, incluso parecía como si cada año se volviera más brillante y hermoso que el anterior.

Casi podía recordar la primera vez que Oz y él llegaron a ese lugar encantando. Hace ya tantos, tantos años, que parecía un sueño.

Su pecho se contrajo como si alguien se lo apretara, como si le clavaran un aguijón y lo retorcieran salvajemente con el fin de traerle a la mente un enjambre de recuerdos agridulces.

Sus amigos ya no estaban. Ninguno de ellos.

Gilbert sabía que era algo que sucedería, pero que a pesar de todos sus intentos, no pudo soportarlo completamente en el momento.

Era consciente de que Break no estaría ahí para recibirlos cuando regresaran del abismo; la breve mirada divertida y su sonrisa agotada lo delataban; y aun así, saber la noticia no había impedido hacer que llorara de la misma forma infantil que a Break tanto le divertía en vida.

Años después, cuando Sharon y Reim se casaron; y él observaba silencioso desde el fondo de la iglesia; supo que eso era lo que Break hubiera querido. Ellos eran las personas más importantes que tenía, y lo que más anhelaba para ambos era su felicidad. Gilbert podía imaginárselo en ese momento, haciendo bromas a los invitados y comiéndose todo el pastel de bodas. Sus amigos tuvieron una vida relativamente larga, y aunque fue Reim el primero en irse, Gilbert sabía que ambos se habían entregado toda la felicidad que podían dar.

Su hijo mayor, Xerxes—contra el pronóstico y mal augurio que su nombre llevaba—, se convirtió en un total caballero; y él, junto a su hermana menor—que sin duda hubiera sido alabada por el mismo Break a ver la cantidad de travesuras que podía hacer—, se encargaron de mantener la casa Rainsworth estable durante varios años. Les resultó complicado con los ducados perdiendo todos sus privilegios, pero lograron conservarla incluso cuando la casa Nightray fue una de las primeras en desaparecer.

Y Ada. Oh, su querida y amada Ada. Ella siempre fue una hermanita para él, a pesar de que lucía lo suficiente mayor para doblarle la edad. Gilbert hubiera querido que su hermano le revelara que seguía vivo, pero en el fondo lo comprendía. Los Baskerville vivían de forma diferente, lo mejor para ella era olvidarlo y encontrar la felicidad con alguien más.

Pero no lo hizo, Ada sabía que mentía sobre el verdadero paradero de Vincent, y aunque nunca logró verlo, podía sentir su presencia cada vez que la visitaba. Ada realmente esperó por él hasta el final; mantuvo la casa Vessalius después de la muerte de su padre y adoptó un niño a pesar de los comentarios mal intencionados de las personas, mantuvo su postura firme y nunca se casó, siempre rechazando con aire amable las propuestas de matrimonio que le llegaban a su mansión.

—No está bien, Gil—le reprochaba animadamente cada vez que él tocaba el tema de matrimonio de nuevo—. Se supone que debes enojarte cuando alguien viene a declararse y luego decir que no es digno de mí. Si no espantas a los hombres que me acosan, mi hermano se enojará contigo.

No pudo discutir con esa lógica. Se dedicó a pasar varios de sus días con ella y la vio criar a su hijo con determinación. Seguir adelante fue duro, pero siempre lo hizo con todo lo que tenía y Gilbert estaba, en verdad orgulloso de ella.

—Por favor, no llores—le había pedido en sus últimos momentos—. Quizás pase mucho, pero tú y yo nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad? —La abrazó con fuerza, Ada le acarició el cabello con ternura—. Gracias por todo… y ¿Gil? —Le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa que le recordaba a la niña saltarina que había sido—. Cuando veas a mi hermano, por favor dale un gran abrazo de mi parte, ¿sí?

Después de su muerte decidió irse. Las misiones de los Baskerville no lo alejaban demasiado del país donde vivía, pero prefirió dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso por sí solas. Se despidió de los hijos de Sharon—quién había fallecido unos años antes que Ada—, y finalmente de su sobrino, el hijo de Ada, quién le había deseado lo mejor y rezaba para que se encontrara pronto con las personas que tanto esperaba. Gilbert no regresó y tampoco volvió a comunicarse con ellos, sólo se dedicó a seguir a Glen y a observar desde lejos a la descendencia de sus amigos.

A Lottie le gustaba bromear sobre cómo el tiempo haría cambiar la mentalidad de las personas de la aristocracia, y las mujeres finalmente lograrían vestir algo revelador sin ser amonestadas. Mostrando abiertamente la pequeña cantidad de ropa que solía usar sobre su cuerpo y cómo todas deberían seguirla.

Estaba convencido de que lo hacía para burlarse de Leo—y de él, obviamente—, pero en cierta forma se lo agradecía, Lottie había tomado el cargo de aliviar el ambiente entre todos y tomaba su rol con mucha seriedad. No eran muy cercanos, pero con los años la había llegado a apreciar como a una verdadera amiga.

—Sigue cuidando de Lily, ¿de acuerdo? Ella es una señorita ahora, pero siempre necesita de un empujón—su respiración era lenta, su cuerpo desquebrajándose poco a poco, en sus ojos se observaba la satisfacción de una vida buena—. El mundo realmente cambió en estos años, ¿no? Ya no nos necesita, y tampoco a Glen. Me alegra… que él pueda descansar—susurró para sí. Sus manos enguantadas tocando su rostro con gentileza al verlo llorar—. Ellos vendrán muy pronto, Gil. Por favor, espera un poco más.

Lily estuvo devastada con la muerte de su figura materna, sin embargo mantuvo su cabeza en alto y siguió al lado de la cabeza de los Baskerville hasta que el tiempo siguió corriendo en el reloj y ellos ya no fueron necesarios en el nuevo mundo que se creaba.

—Este es el único lugar que nunca cambia.

Se sobresaltó al oír su voz, y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su hermano saludándolo. Su cabello rubio se mantenía pequeño, y sonrió internamente al recordar lo nervioso que estuvo al pedirle a Leo que se lo cortara. Aunque claro, esa memoria no le impidió reprenderlo por estar ausente y mantenerse sin contacto durante cuatro años.

— ¡Eres como un duende! —Se quejó, medianamente divertido y cansado—. ¡Viaje por todo el mundo para tu beneficio!… Oh, bueno, eso está mal. Lo hice por mi propio beneficio—se detuvo un momento antes de seguir—. Gil… lo siento. Mi cuerpo está ya en su límite.

El cuerpo de su hermano comenzó a desaparecer, y Gilbert lo sostuvo entre sus brazos muy delicadamente, con miedo a que se fuera demasiado rápido.

—Ya veo…—a pesar de las sacudidas que su corazón daba, logró hablar con suavidad—, ve tú primero y espera por mí, entonces. No voy a tomarme mucho tiempo, así que te seguiré muy pronto.

El cuerpo de su hermano se sobresaltó.

— ¿Qué? Eso es muy molesto—dijo con un suspiro, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su hermano—. Justo cuando… yo, finalmente…

—Vince…—el sonido salía agrietado de su labios, tuvo que contener los sollozos que subían por su garganta—, me alegro que hayas estado conmigo—desde que eran niños, cuando crecieron, y en los años que pasaron a la tragedia de Sablier. Vincent siempre, siempre estuvo a su lado. Perder a su hermano que lo había acompañado durante tanto tiempo era un sufrimiento demasiado grande para soportar.

—Sí… yo también… me alegra que estuvieras conmigo, Gil…—le escuchó soltar una última sonrisa—. Me alegra haber nacido.

Su hermano desapareció en pétalos, preciosos pétalos brillantes que danzaron con el aire y poco a poco se dispersaron en el campo. Las vio flotar hasta desaparecer y sentirse mareado, las lágrimas contenidas a punto de caer por su rostro acabado cuando lo escuchó.

Una canción muy antigua. Una melodía triste y hermosa.

Sus ojos fueron hasta las escaleras, sus oídos captando las pisadas de personas corriendo, el aliento deteniéndosele debido a la anticipación.

— ¡Heeeeey, Vincent! ¿Estás ahí?

La melodía seguía sonando y sus piernas le punzaron al ponerse de pie a gran velocidad. Sin embargo no le importó al ver a una niña aparecer primero, corriendo y riendo vivazmente, con una sonrisa tan amplia como la recordaba. Un niño llegando tras ella después, con el cabello rubio y ojos verdes resplandecientes, mejillas rosadas que adornaban un rostro plagado de vida. El mismo que siempre aparecía en su memoria al pensar en él.

— ¡Oh, hey! ¡Espera! —Exclamó, sus ojos pegados en la espalda de la niña— ¡Eres muy rápida! —se quejó, tratando de atraparla.

Ambos se detuvieron al encontrarlo bajo el inmenso árbol. La niña se veía pasmada, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas repentinas. Fue el niño quién habló, sin embargo, visiblemente más sorprendido que ella.

—Oh… ehm… bueno… aún no hemos recuperado todos nuestros recuerdos. Incluso Vincent dijo que esto era un poco raro.

Pequeñas gotas cristalinas comenzaron a caer de de los ojos del niño, más eso no le impidió seguir hablando.

—Pero… es bueno verte de nuevo, Gilbert.

En su rostro las lágrimas cayeron sin que se diera cuenta, sus piernas se movieron por sí solas y corrió hacia ellos con la sonrisa más grande que había hecho en años. Todas las palabras que trataba de decir se atoraban en su garganta y lo único que pudo ser capaz de decir fue una simple y sencilla palabra:

—... _¡Sí!_

Los abrazó a ambos y, aunque seguían aturdidos por lo que sucedía, ellos no tardaron en devolverle el abrazo de la misma forma, los tres aferrándose con una felicidad que no podían describir. Gil habló atorado por las lágrimas que le brotaban y el sentimiento de estar realmente vivo.

— _¡Bienvenidos de nuevo!_

* * *

**No me queda más que decir que: alabada sea Jun-sensei por crear estos magníficos personajes y regalarnos una historia tan hermosa como Pandora Hearts. **

**Cada review será acogido con una gran sonrisa, no duden en dejar uno ;D**

**¡Nos leemos! ::DDDD**


End file.
